Cómo entrenar a tu Ser Oscuro (digo, madre)
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Swanqueen. Humor. Henry se propone educar a Emma para devolverla al buen camino tras haberse convertido en el Ser Oscuro y descubre que los premios favoritos de su madre rubia no son las galletas, sino ciertas cosas de su otra madre.


**Hola! :) Ya sé, ya sé que este viene con mucho retraso. Es el último de esa mini trilogía de one-shots y cuenta la historia desde Henry.**

 **Es que últimamente estoy un poco distraída, los calores son lo que tienen, que me tienen hasta las tantas despierta y mis musas se quedan durmiendo ;)**

 **Pero lo próximo que pondré ya será un fic más largo. Sobre todo porque me da pereza tener que poner todo el rollo de historia nueva cada vez que quiero poner un one shot xD**

 **Espero que os guste. Acordaros que esto es para reírse! xD**

 **Cómo entrenar a tu Ser Oscuro (digo, madre)**

Storybrooke no es un lugar corriente. En otros pueblos, la mayor preocupación de los niños es qué recibirán como regalo de cumpleaños o qué hacer para que sus padres no se enteren de una mala nota. Aquí no, aquí tenemos aventuras de verdad.

Mi nombre es Henry Mills, ampliable en un futuro a Mills-Swan o Swan-Mills, está en proceso todavía. Ya tengo catorce años, haré quince dentro de poco y mi mayor preocupación dista mucho de ser las anteriormente nombradas. No. Yo viví durante los 10 primeros años de mi vida con una madre que había sido Reina Malvada. Entonces, mi mayor preocupación era que fuese mala, cuando me convencí de que no lo era, fue que se mantuviese dentro del equipo de héroes y justo cuando ya había logrado que Madre número 1 fuera del todo buena, mi Madre número 2 tuvo que absorber una maldición oscura. Argh, madres. No me dejan vivir.

Así que mi nueva Operación consiste en entrenar a esta nueva Emma oscura para que no mate a nadie. Pan comido. La he llamado Operación Furia Nocturna porque la he inspirado en la película de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". Obviamente si Hipo pudo entrenar a un dragón yo podré con mi propia madre, ¿verdad?

Claro que fue solo mi suerte que para Emma Swan, Salvadora de profesión, convertirse en el Ser Oscuro consistiese en gastarle bromas pesadas a los habitantes de Storybrooke. Así que me pasaba todo el día escuchando quejas: que si Emma ha hecho desaparecer todas las casas de los pajaritos; que si Emma ha vestido a los enanitos de pitufos; que si Emma ha convertido todas las verduras del pueblo en donuts… En fin, cosas así. Y ya empezaba a cansarme, así que el entrenamiento se tenía que poner serio.

Cuando mi madre Regina entró en casa con Emma del brazo y la segunda con la cabeza agachada sabía que había hecho algo muy malo.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

— Ha convertido a Robin y sus hombres alegres en animales.

— Eran animales, Regina, ¡lo dijo Disney! —Gritó Emma.

— ¡Has convertido a mi novio en un zorro!

— Si fuera una mujer que se lió con su ex mientras su cónyuge estaba congelado todo el mundo la llamaría así. Solo estoy haciendo de Storybrooke un lugar menos machista.

— No me vengas con excusas, Emma Swan. Deshaz el hechizo. Ahora.

— No quiero. —Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

— Emma.

— No. No quiero y no podrás obligarme.

— Emma, voy a contar hasta tres.

— No.

— Uno.

— No lo voy a hacer.

— Dos.

— Soy el Ser Oscuro y he dicho que son animales.

— Tres.

Y tras un bufido, Emma chasqueó los dedos.

— Ya está. ¿Contenta?

— Mucho. — Mamá le sonrió y Emma se relajó visiblemente. —Ahora, pórtate bien. Voy a hacer la cena.

Emma la miró mientras se marchaba antes de hacer aparecer bombones de chocolate en su mano.

— No, Emma mala.

Cogí mi dispensador de agua, que era un antiguo bote de limpiacristales lleno de agua, y le apreté mojando a Emma.

— Ey —Se quejó ella.

— Se lo he visto hacer a un amaestrador de perros. Ahora, Emma mala, suelta el chocolate.

— No quiero. El chocolate me gusta

— Pero Emma, mamá está haciendo la cena. Y no quieres que Regina se enfade contigo por no comerte la cena que te ha hecho, ¿verdad?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero el chocolate desapareció. Interesante.

Los días fueron pasando y desarrollé una gran técnica de enseñanza: acción y recompensa. La idea básica era que, tras cada día que pasase sin meterse en líos, Emma recibía un premio. Me costó encontrar un premio que la motivase lo bastante, pero ella misma me dio la clave: mi otra madre. Vale que quizás comerciar con una madre era un poco rastrero, pero tiempos desesperados llaman a medidas desesperadas.

El primer día que Emma llegó a casa por la noche sin que yo hubiese recibido ninguna queja por su comportamiento, vino a verme.

— Emma buena.

— Sí, Emma, has sido buena —le dije.

— ¿Beso de Regina?

— Te dije que mamá te daría algo, no te dije que fuera un beso. Ves a verla para recibir tu premio.

Seguí a Emma hasta la cocina donde mamá estaba cocinando.

— Regina, premio —Dijo Emma señalándose la mejilla.

Pero en su lugar, mamá le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro.

— Buena chica, Emma.

Y ese fue todo su premio.

Volvieron a pasar los días y Emma fue más o menos buena al principio, y cada noche recibía la misma recompensa: una palmadita de mi madre y las palabras "buena chica" o "muy bien". Hasta que Emma pareció decidir que el premio no valía la pena por la diversión que se perdía y transformó el agua de las presas y ríos de Storybrooke en chocolate caliente con canela.

— Mamá—le dije aquel mismo día—Tienes que darle algo más a Emma. Un beso, un abrazo, no sé.

— Henry, no voy a tener más contacto físico con Emma solo porque así se porte mejor.

— Bueno, pues habla un poco más con ella o dile algo más que "buena chica".

— Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Le dije a Emma que le esperaba un premio mucho mayor si se portaba bien y, al día siguiente, mamá la recibió con un vaso de sidra y se la llevó a su estudio después de cenar para hablar juntas. Yo tuve mis dudas porque cuando mamá me lleva al estudio es más para reñirme que para premiarme, pero a Emma pareció gustarle porque al día siguiente se portó muy bien, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Y las charlas en el estudio eran cada vez más largas.

Hasta una noche en la que llegamos y mamá no estaba en la cocina. Escuchamos sollozos y Emma corrió al estudio del que provenían.

— Henry, vete a tu cuarto. —Me dijo.

— Pero, y si mamá…

— Vete. Yo me encargo.

Hice como que me iba, pero… no. Escondido en el marco de la puerta, vi cómo Emma se acercaba a mi madre. Estaba llorando. No la había visto llorar antes. Muy pocas veces.

— ¿Regina?

— He roto con Robin. —Dijo ella. —No podía seguir así, sabiendo que iba a tener un hijo con otra, que siempre existiría ese resentimiento entre nosotras. Lo siento, todo tu sacrificio no ha servido para nada.

— No, no Regina. No pasa nada. Todo irá bien. Todo está bien.

Se quedaron abrazadas y yo decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi habitación.

Nada cambió, aparentemente, pero después de aquel día, el premio de Emma incluía un abrazo diario.

Y, quitando el hecho de que mi madre era el Ser Oscuro y se comportaba como una cría molesta, todo iba más o menos bien, al estilo Storybrooke. Hasta que la gente empezó a desaparecer. Al principio no fue apenas notable. Un enanito menos, ¿quién lo iba a notar? Un hombre alegre menos. Un cerdito menos…

Pero la gente seguía desapareciendo y el pueblo en todo su esplendor se presentó en forma de muchedumbre furiosa reclamando a Emma.

— Ella es—gritaban —El Ser oscuro debe estar detrás de todo.

— Pero vamos a ver, tíos —les dije. —Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces. No podéis solucionar todos vuestros problemas con horcas y antorchas.

— Pero Emma está raptando a…

— ¿Tenéis pruebas? —Nadie habló —Pues ale, bonicos, a vuestra casa, que es tarde.

Cuando entré de nuevo, me encontré con la imagen de una asustada Emma abrazada a mi madre. La manera en la que ella le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba que todo iría bien me transportó, por unos instantes a cuando era un niño y mamá me protegía de todos los males del mundo.

Solo que en aquel momento era yo el que debía protegerlas de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Si los paletos de mi pueblo se empeñaban a culpar a mi madre, Emma, a pesar de que no había hecho nada, solo podía demostrar que ella era inocente. Y, la única manera de hacerlo sería encontrar al verdadero culpable.

Así que, a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, antes incluso de que me sonara el despertador, me dirigí a los bosques. Porque no sé la razón pero siempre que hay que investigar algo la gente de este pueblo va al bosque. Salí de casa y eché a andar. No fue hasta que llegué a la entrada del bosque cuando me di cuenta de que me estaban siguiendo.

— Henry, casa.

— Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Regina se pondrá triste si no estás. No quiero que Regina esté triste.

— No voy a hacer que se ponga triste, Emma, no te preocupes. Voy a demostrar que eres inocente y así mamá estará muy contenta.

Ella pareció pensar para considerar mis palabras.

— Vale.

— Muy bien, nos veremos luego. —Le dije.

— Pero yo voy contigo.

— Oh, no, no, no…Emma. No.

Pero Emma sí vino. Qué le vamos a hacer, soy un buen amaestrador, pero no tanto, al parecer. Y no juzguéis porque tengo 15 años y estoy profundamente traumatizado, mi árbol genealógico es más enrevesado que el de los culebrones que a Mary Margaret le gusta ver y que cree que son su pequeño secreto. ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que prácticamente todos los villanos y nuevas apariciones de la serie están emparentados conmigo? Cora es mi abuela adoptiva, Rumplestinskin mi abuelo biológico, Zelena mi tía adoptiva, Garfio fue mi padrastro temporalmente, Tamara estuvo con mi padre y estoy bastante seguro de que hubo algo entre mi madre y las Reinas de la maldad… sospechoso.

En fin, a nadie le importan los posibles traumas de un adolescente, ¿cierto? Sigamos con la historia.

Íbamos Emma y yo por el bosque, mirando atentamente por donde caminábamos… cuando caímos en una trampa que había en el suelo. Esas cosas pasan, ¿vale?

— Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha ido a caer en mi trampa.

Conocía esa voz.

— ¿Robin? ¿Tú eres el secuestrador? —Lo que me faltaba por ver. ¿veis como al final todos los villanos están relacionados con mi familia? El nuevo: el ex de mi madre.

— Secuestrador, secuestrador tampoco. Soy Robin Hood, robo a los ricos y se lo doy a los pobres, ¿no? Pues esto es igual.

— ¿Le has regalado un enanito a un pobre?

— No, he cogido personas que sobraban. ¿Quién quiere 7 enanitos? Eso es avaricia. Y he usado su desaparición para una buena acción.

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunté desconfiado.

— Pues…—Y habló muy rápido— queriaquelagentecreyeraqueEmmaeramalvada

— ¿Qué?

— Quería que la gente creyera que Emma era malvada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Regina me ha dejado por su culpa y pensaba que, si se hacía mala, pues ella…

— ¿Has intentado culpar de secuestro a mi madre para ligar con mi otra madre? Tío, eso está tan en contra del código de los colegas.

— Perdóname, Henry, no sabía qué hacer para que Regina me perdonara.

— ¿Y no pensaste en flores y bombones antes de en secuestros?

— Jo, Henry, el romance moderno no es lo mío. Conocía a mi primera esposa mientras asaltaba su carruaje.

— Henry…—Escuché decir a Emma.

— Ahora no, Emma, estoy hablando con Robin de hombre a hombre. Robin, colega, suéltanos.

— No sé Henry, tío, tu madre se va a enfadar conmigo y así pierdo muchas oportunidades.

— Henry…—Volvió a decir Emma.

— Robin suéltanos ahora, será lo mejor. —Ignoré a Emma, claro, porque me estaba ocupando yo, como hombre que tenía que protegerlas.

— No, Henry, demasiado arriesgado, me temo que tendré que tomaros como rehenes. Con la desaparición de Emma todos creerán que ella ha huido con los secuestrados y Regina vendrá a buscar consuelo en mí.

— Pero Robin…

— Está decidido. —Dijo él.

Y, por un momento, creí que aquel sería mi final y que Robin nos atravesaría con una flecha o nos noquearía o a saber… Pero no, entonces aparecimos en el suelo. Miré a Emma sin comprender qué había pasado.

— Llevo un buen rato queriéndote decir que yo nos podía soltar con mi magia. —Me dijo.

Bueno, un pequeño, minúsculo detalle que no había tenido en cuenta.

— Ahora, voy a mandarle un mensaje a tu madre para que sepa dónde estamos y no se preocupe.

— Ah no, de eso nada Salvadora…Oscura… lo que sea. Salvadora oscura. —Dijo Robin. — Tira el móvil y renuncia a tu magia o comprobarás que mi arco no falla nunca. — Robin me estaba apuntando. O.O Sería hijo de trol. ¡Me estaba apuntando con un puñetero arco mágico! Vaya forma de estrenarse como héroe.

— De acuerdo, vale. —Emma dejó el móvil en el suelo y levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

— ¡No, Emma! —Le grité. —No dejes que siga con su plan. No importa lo que me haga, hay que impedir que engatuse a mamá.

— Nadie va a engatusar a nadie, querido. —Dijo una conocida voz a mi espalda.

Robin se quedó mirando a aquel punto detrás de mí y yo me giré para ver como mamá, Regina, movía la mano para inmovilizar a Robin.

— Sí —Dijo Emma —Nunca dije que el mensaje lo fuera a mandar con el móvil.

— ¡Mamá! —Estaba justamente tan contento de ver a mi madre que ya casi me dio igual ser un quinceañero, estaba a punto de abrazarla.

— Robin, no puedo crees que hayas montado este circo solo para volver conmigo.

— Pero Regina, cielo mío, lo de tu hermana fue un desliz.

— Robin, no seas pesado, que no vamos a volver juntos…como nunca.

— Pero pichurri. —Dijo él. — Estamos conectados por el polvo verde.

— ¿Qué me has llamado? —Y mi madre nunca me había dado tanto miedo. —¿Me has llamado pichurri, a mí, la Reina Malvada? Polvos es lo que se tuvo que esnifar el hada esa para emparejarnos. Ahora ve a liberar a todos los que has raptado y luego ya puedes ser un buen padre para mi futuro sobrino o pasarás de ser: "Robin Hood, el hombre del arco que nunca fallaba" a ser "Robin Hood, el hombre del arco que no lograba levantar la flecha" ¿Entendido?

Y no sé si será mi mente de adolescente y las hormonas, pero yo vi ahí una clara connotación sexual.

Robin desapareció de nuestras vistas e hizo bien porque ya estaba a punto de lanzarme a por él. Vamos, que porque estaban mis madres delante y me iba a sujetar, que si no le habría enseñado lo que estos puños míos pueden hacer.

— Regina —Gritó él volviendo, y yo no me escondí, técnicamente, hice un amago de ataque.

— Robin vete ya.

Mi madre se acercó a mí para comprobar que estaba bien.

— ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando, Henry? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

— Solo quería encontrar al culpable para demostrar que Emma era buena y que mi entrenamiento funcionaba.

— Bueno, pues lo has logrado. Pero vas a estar castigado todo un mes.

Vaya rollo. Así es como te pagan que salves el día.

— Regina — Emma le tiró de la manga a mi madre. — ¿Lo he hecho bien? —Dijo sonriendo.

— Sí, Emma, muy bien.

— ¿Emma buena?

— Si, cielo, muy buena.

— ¿Premio?

Emma se señaló la mejilla pidiendo un beso. Por un momento, creí que eso iba a ser todo, que mi madre, Regina (para aclarar) iba a seguir con el beso que parecían haber abierto sus manos al enmarcar el rostro de Emma, pero en lugar de ello, giró la cara de mi madre rubia y plantó un beso final en sus labios… Exacto O.O

Como hijo, quería apartar la mirada, pero si no lo veía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Una ola de luz blanca salió disparada desde su beso y, entonces, supe que mi labor había terminado: ¡el Ser Oscuro había desaparecido! Porque sí, ese había sido claramente mi plan desde el principio ¿vale? (¬.¬) descreídos…Como se nota que no tenéis el corazón del Creyente Verdadero como yo.

Ay… ¿pero estas mujeres no van a dejar de besarse nunca?

— Ejem… hijo presente… vale, cortad con la lengua, no necesito más traumas.

Y así, todos y todas, fue como entrené al Ser Oscuro para que enamorase a mi otra madre, para que se rompiera la maldición para tener lo más parecido que he conocido a una familia normal para que ¡por fin! Pudiera disfrutar de un helado con tranquilidad. Estaba todo pensado.

Y es que Storybrooke no es un lugar corriente… Es mucho mejor ;)

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
